


Simple

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Silmarillion and Other Histories of Middle Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, it was simple. </p><p>But then there were the Silmarils, and now it isn't simple anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

At first, it was simple. 

Makalaurë loved the Ambarussa, and the Ambarussa loved Makalaurë. Their father and brothers knew, and nobody else did, and that was all it was. 

But then there were the Silmarils, and now it isn't simple anymore. 

Now Maglor loves Amrod and Amrod loves Maglor, and it isn't the same thing at all. 

 

 

At first, it was easy. 

Pityo and Telvo would walk into his room when the sky turned to silver, bare feet light as whispers on the floor, and Makalaurë would be waiting for them. There were softness and sweetness and loving words, and when it was over Makalaurë would sing them to sleep. 

But then there was the Oath, and now it isn't easy anymore. 

Now Amrod sits waiting on the bed that's far too big for one and uncomfortably small for two, and it's Maglor who walks in, footsteps far more even than his heartbeat. There is pain and anger and rough voices and desperation, and when it is over Maglor cradles Amrod in his arms and cries. 

 

 

At first, it was golden. 

They slept close like a litter of kittens and would stay twined together for hours while Laurelin shone, talking and kissing and joining again, and the Ambarussa never failed to make Makalaurë laugh. 

But then there was Losgar, and now it isn't golden anymore. 

Now Amrod rises before the harsh and unfamiliar sun to chase away the memories of another day, and Maglor wakes alone. Neither of them have laughed since the Burning.


End file.
